


Nagisa vs. Takaoka

by the_bi_carra



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Bureaucrat Akabane Karma, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Teacher Shiota Nagisa, i don't know what to tag, not between Karmagisa though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bi_carra/pseuds/the_bi_carra
Summary: basically, Takaoka escapes and class 3-E wants to be there for Nagisa this time. Some new friends are called in.Also based on the au where Takaoka rapes Nagisa on the rooftop."The classroom doors get thrown open. Nagisa pulls out a knife while Rinka has a gun out. The student look in shock at the woman and their teacher."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get on Your Hands and Knees...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385704) by [BlackSoulStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar). 



Nagisa has been their teacher for about four months. They are absolutely terrified of him. He may be short but they all know he could kill them if he wants.

They may be scared of him, but they also look up to him. He hasn’t shown any fear or worry since the first five minutes of the first day. That is until today.

 

It has been a normal day. Wake up, make breakfast, wake Karma up, go their separate ways to work. His class has been great.

He is teaching some algebra and there is a knock on the door, “Come in.” When the door slides open there is Yukimura standing there, “Oh! Kaya- Yukimura. Sorry, I guess old habits die hard. What are you doing here, it’s been forever?”

She walks in and smiles at the students, who all recognize her, “It’s okay, you can call me Kayano if it’s more comfortable. I heard the news and we all decided you might want some help. I know we didn’t do much last time and those memories still haunt us.”

He leads his friend into the hall and tells his class to work on their problems. He looks at his old friend, confusion all over his face, “News? What news, why would I need help? And we?”

Suddenly there is a hand on his shoulder when he turns around and sees Sugino, “Hey Nagisa! Long time, no see.”

Kayano brings the attention back to her, “You mean you haven’t heard? I thought you would be the first person they told.” He looks at her when she doesn’t continue and raises an eyebrow, egging her on, “Well the thing is Takaoka escaped. Sometime late last night or early this morning.”

Nagisa pales just slightly but also looks like he could kill, “Do you remember when I couldn’t decide between assassination and teaching? Let’s just say I’m happy I chose both now.”

His two friends look at each other as he walks back into the classroom. They follow him in and the students look at them in amazement then back at their teacher. A girl raises her hand and he calls on her, “Uh. Nagisa-sensei? How do you know a famous actress and a college baseball star?”

He smiles at her, “Well, Azumane, we are old friends from middle school. They are going to be here today and maybe for the next few days. It should be pretty easy to ignore them.”

Sugino coughs and Nagisa looks at him, “About that it isn’t just us. It’s all of our old class.”

Right as Nagisa is about to respond the door opens revealing his entire old class. The End class. “Looking as girlish as ever Nagisa!”

“Being as bitchy as ever, Nakamura.” They smile at each other. He sighs before looking at the rest of them, “Look I appreciate you guys wanting to look out for me, but I got it. I’m okay with a few of you staying but I can’t have an extra twenty-seven bodies in the room.”

Nakamura walks the rest of the way in, “Well, I’m staying. I was on that rooftop and I don’t want it happening again.”

Sugino and Kayano stand next to her. Kayano smiles, “We already said we were staying.”

Nagisa smiles, then he laughs a little, “I can tolerate one or two more people but that’s it.”

Rinka makes her way through the crowd, “You’ll probably need someone who’s good with a gun just in case.”

Nagisa looks at the rest of his old class, “I know you guys will stay on campus. So call one of us if you see him.” The end class does a mock salute and walks out the door. He looks back at the four in front of him, “Welcome to my classroom, please take a seat.”

Mado raises his hand, “Nagisa-Sensei, what’s going on?” A few kids murmur and nod in agreement.

Nagisa pulls out his phone and starts typing while talking, “I am unaware if I can legally disclose that information.” He puts the phone up to his ear, “Karasuma, hello….yes… Nakamura, Kayano, Sugino, and Rinka...I was wondering if I could tell my class the situation…okay…see you in ten”

They only heard one side of the conversation, but they know they are getting the information. Sugino laughs, “Gag order?” Nagisa just nods.

 

Nearly seven minutes pass when the classroom doors get thrown open. Nagisa pulls out a knife while Rinka has a gun out. The student look in shock at the woman and their teacher. _Does he always have a knife on him?_ Most of the students thought

In the doorway is an out of breath Karma. The two lower their weapons and put them away. Nakamura takes a kids’ pencil and throws it at him, “Thanks for scaring us, dumbass.”

Karma ignores her and walks straight to Nagisa. He pokes and prods the shorter before hugging him. They stay like that, Karma hugging Nagisa while Nagisa tries to escape, for about a minute.

Nakamura snickers and leans to her old classmates, “Good to see the deadliest couple is still kicking.” the other three laugh with her.

A girl sitting near them looks back at them, “What do you mean ‘deadliest couple’?”

Sugino responds, “He’ll probably explain it later along with everything else if you ask.” He smiles and the girl quickly turns back around, with a light pink blush creeping on her face. The girls laugh when he gets a confused look on his face.

They look back to the front of the room and see Karma with his chest to the ground. Nagisa is on top of him restraining his arms, knees on his back, “I told you to let me go, Karma. You did this to yourself.”

The door opens again and standing there is Karasuma. He sighs at the sight in front of him and ignores them. He goes to Nagisa’s podium and opens up a briefcase. He pulls out papers and hands them to a kid in front of him, “Pass these out. Nagisa, You can explain everything to them.”

“Everything goes right? Anything about that year?” He gets a silent nod before fully facing his class, “Well my third year of middle school my class had the task of killing our homeroom teacher. If we failed that mission he would have blown up the earth. We were trained by Karasuma to be elite assassins. We had foes, long lasting and ones that became friends. In the end, we succeeded everyone was able to immobilize him. And we got a ten million dollar reward divided up between the class. We bought the hill that our class building is on and now we all own it. Most of us visit it often, some not.”

Once he finishes the kids look at him a small girl raises her hand, “Wh-...uh...Who actually killed him? You know dealt the final blow.”

Nagisa does an extravagant bow, “Yours truly.”

The class looks at him but isn’t surprised. They’ve seen him in action and it was terrifying. A kid in the back speaks, “That doesn’t answer the initial question, who is Takaoka?”

“Ah, right, Takaoka. There are two parts. The first is he was our P.E. teacher for about a day. Karasuma tried to get him to leave after he kept hurting us. Kicking, punching, and stuff like that. He refused to leave and challenged Karasuma to use the best assassin in the class against him. If they won he would leave. If they lost he would stay and teach us his way.”

Rinka interrupts him, “Takaoka was too confident that he would win.”

Sugino picks up where she left off, “Nagisa caught him off guard and won, pretty easily.”

Nakamura nods, “It was one of the most badass things I’ve seen him do.”

Nagisa continues the story, “He was very upset. A little while after that we went on a class trip. He made half or our class sick and ordered my friend and I go to him. At the time we didn’t know who it was. Everyone who wasn’t sick went and we all went to the roof and he took me to a different section of the roof. He made it so no one could get to us an made me get on my hands and knees and beg for his forgiveness. Then he...” Nagisa pauses and looks down. “He raped me.”

His old classmates get quiet and rage-filled, his students look at their confident teacher. They can sense his confidence turn to a pure need to kill.

Karma puts his arms around Nagisa and hugs him. He leads the shorter out into the hall, letting Karasuma take over everything for the class.

Nagisa hugs back, and when they break away from each other he whispers up to his boyfriend, “I’m going to kill him this time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some classroom stuff and Nagisa is going to bring in some assassin friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i read the first chapter before i wrote this and i realized that Nakamura wasn't on the rooftop in that arc. let's just pretend she was, okay?  
> to be completely fair it was like two in the morning and i was sick when i wrote it.

Kayano opens the door and slips out of the room, “Hey, do your students know about you and Karma being in a relationship?”

Nagisa looks at his friend, “They know I’m in a relationship, but that's about it. Why?”

Kayano looks guilty, “We might have made a comment using your old couple codename name. Now the students who heard it are questioning us and telling the others.”

He sighs and shoo’s her back into the classroom. He looks up at Karma, stands on his toes and gives him a quick kiss before going back in to talk to his class. A girl raises her hand as soon as he walks through the door, “Yes, Hatsume?” he asks.

She immediately starts talking, “So your friends were talking and said that you two,” she points to Nagisa and Karma, “were the ‘deadliest couple’. What do they mean?” 

He looks at Karma, then his class, “When we started dating in middle school, our class gave us that as a pair codename for drills, also just to tease us. We just happened to start dating the same week we got codenames. They called us that because we were the best assassins in the class.”

Shoda raises his hand but does not wait to get called on before he starts talking, “What are your individual codenames?”

They each said their own codename, “Gender.”

“Forever Flat,” Kayano cries silently.

“Semi-Senioritis”

“Tsundere Sniper”

“English Lass”

“Baseball Freak”

Some of the students outright laugh, some trie to hide it, and some were just curious as to why they chose those names. A few students raise their hands to ask questions, but the lunch bell rings. They all do their own thing for lunch while the adults go to talk about everything. 

Karasuma is the first to speak, “Nagisa, do you have any… friends who could help? Most of your old classmates haven’t even picked up a weapon for those purposes in years. A new assassin friend who owes you a favor, perhaps?” 

Nagisa thinks for a moment before Karma speaks, “How about Princess?”

He gasps, “Princess! Of course!” He goes to his desk to get her card out of his wallet.

The other five look at Karma for an explanation, “On an assignment a few weeks ago he met an assassin that goes by the codename ‘Princess’. She was about to get discovered by her target, then Nagisa helped her. He didn’t go into specifics, just that she owes him now.” 

Kayano is somewhat lost in her own thoughts while Nagisa calls ‘Princess’. The thought has been in the back of her mind for a while,  _ he won’t attack for a while, most likely. He’s probably getting some people together. _ Before she could stop herself she began talking, “Do you have anymore friend that could help? Karasuma is right and Takaoka is probably getting some people together, himself. It would be better to have more professionals around than just us.”

They are staring at her and they know she is right. Nagisa starts thinking again, “It’s been about two years since the incident with him, but I could call him about it,” he mumbles.

Karam, who seems to know who he’s talking about, tenses, “No.”

“Karma, come on.”

“No. He hits on you every time you talk to him.” he crosses his arm then whispers, “I don’t even know why you talk to him so often.”

“Oh my God! I talk to him like once a month! I’m calling him whether you like it or not.” Nagisa pulls out his phone and calls him, ignoring Karma’s angry grumbles. 

It rings a few times and Nagisa puts it up to his ear, “Hey, Nagisa!” The cheerful voice on the other line angers Karma and intrigues their old classmates.

“Hey, Juzo! I was actually wondering if I could ask a favor.”

“You know I’d do anything for you, just ask,” Juzo chuckles

Nagisa laughs, “It’s a big favor, are you sure?”

“I’m sure. What is it?”

“I need your help with a target. Some old friends are here, but they suggested that I get some professionals. So I called you and another friend of mine. She’s staying with me if you want to as well.”

“Sounds fun, I’m in. Where are you now? I can meet you.”

“I’m a teacher, so I’m at school. Paradise High School if you really want to come.”

“I’m actually about twenty minutes away, so I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon.” Nagisa hangs up and looks at his friends, “They’ll both be here within the next hour or so.”

The bell rings again and the students are back in their seats. Some students raise their hand to ask the questions they had before the bell rang for lunch. There are some classic questions, ‘Why did you choose those codenames?’ and ‘What are the other people like from your class?’. One question, however, was unexpected for everyone. Ikoma raises her hand, “It is sort of two questions. What do you do with the skills you learned and can you tell us about your relationship?”

Nagisa smiles, “The thing is, I still use those skills. You see when I’m not your teacher I’m an assassin. Two of my assassin friends are going to come to help me out as well.” He pauses for a second before asking “Can you elaborate by what you mean by ‘relationship’?”

She sighs slightly, “You said you started dating in middle school, and with the way he acted when he first came in, I assume you two are still dating. I want to know how you two came to date.”

Nagisa looks at the rest of his class and they all look like they want him to explain as well. Nakamura looks offended, “You haven’t even told us either now that I think about it. You guys always avoided the question or changed the subject when we asked.” 

Nagisa looks at Karma, who is still a little grumpy, smiling, “I guess it’s finally time for a story. You all might want to get comfortable.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Karmagisa backstory and Nagisa's new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell how bad i am at summaries and titles?
> 
> i rewatched like four different episode so i didn't fuck up information again, like i needed another reason to watch it.

Nagisa has to wait for the class to get situated. He let them talk him into letting them rearrange the room. Now he’s sitting on a chair in the front of the room as they move the desks and chairs.

Karasuma left in the middle of it, saying he had to get back to work. His friends are helping stack the chairs and desks along the walls. One by one the kids start to sit in front of him, on the ground. They all look like a bunch of kids and it makes Nagisa laugh a little.

Once his class and friends are settled in he clears his throat, “Everyone ready?” They all nod and he starts telling the story, “Starting from the beginning, we were in the same homeroom first year. Karma would always skip class, but he was still top of the class. I looked up to him since then. Not just literally, so don’t go joking about my height.” he cuts off anyone who might want to crack a joke, “He was always so calm and collected, and I admired that about him. We started bonding and soon became friends.

“One day we were walking home when these two guys came up to us. They confronted him about how he beat up one of them. Karma beat them both up and I realized I could never be as confident as him because I didn’t have the strength. Soon after that, we drifted apart and went back to being classmates. I assumed that he just didn’t want a nobody as a friend. He got suspended an-”

Nagisa is cut off by Karma, “Before any of you get the wrong idea, that's not why I distanced myself from him. The honest truth is, he terrified me and made me uneasy. He had this pure bloodlust he didn’t even know about. He would unconsciously use it and it scared the shit out of me. Behind that sweet smile lurked something that could kill me if it wanted.“

Nagisa opens his mouth to speak again when there is a knock on the door. Nagisa and Karma pull out knives and Rinks pulls out her gun. He stands and walks to the door, with the knife behind his back.

He slowly opens the door with a smile on his face. In the doorway, there is a tall woman with long black hair and green eyes. She smiles and Nagisa puts his knife away, “Nikki, thank you so much for agreeing to help.”

Karma and Rinka both put away their weapons. The tall woman walks into the room, “No problem, it’s the least I could do after you helped me so much.” She turns and sees about thirty people looking at her, “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Nagisa says.

“Yes,” some of his students say at the same time. Ikona continues, “Nagisa-sensei was telling us about his and Akabane-san’s relationship.”

Nagisa sighs at his students and Nikki laughs, “Well who am I to interrupt. I’ll just make myself comfortable and listen with you.”

Before he starts the story again he introduces Nikki to the class, “This Nikki Johnson, she’s an American that I met on an assassination assignment. Nikki this is my class and my old friends.” The students all say hello and focus back on their teacher, waiting for him to continue the story, “Okay, now where was I?”

“Karma just got suspended,” Sugino says.

“Right,” Nagisa continues, “so he got suspended and the next time I saw him was when he transferred into E-class, our third year. He made quite the impression on everyone, being the first person to land a successful hit on our teacher. A lot of stuff happened that year, but I still remember when I realized I had feelings for him.

“It was on our class trip to Kyoto, the boys were ranking the girls. Some people confessed crushes, and they questioned Karma. For some reason I was really intrigued, he said that he would like to get close to Okuda so she could help him make poison for pranks. All I know is that it kind of pissed me off. A few weeks later I decided to ask Karasuma and Bitch-sen- I mean Irina about it. Irina freaked out and made me talk to her about crushes and stuff, and then I realized I was gay and hopelessly in love with Karma.”

“WAIT!” Everyone looks at Azume, “Akabane-san when did _you_ realize you were in love with Nagisa-sensei?”

Karma laughs slightly, “Wel-”

He is cut off by the classroom doors opening and a man with blond hair and gray eyes walking in, “Nagisa, it’s so good to see you again!”

Karma glares at him while Nagisa gets up and walks up to him, “Juzo,” the man pulls Nagisa into a hug. The shorter just laughs, “Thank you so much for coming to help. This is Nikki, my class, and my old friends.” He turns to Nikki, “Us three can talk later about everything.”

Juzo sits close to Nagisa and Karma almost blows a fuse before some students get his attention, “Akabane-san, will you continue your story?”

He smiles at them, “Sure thing, it was actually the same trip as Nagisa. We were in the same group to go around Kyoto and distract Koro-sensei so a sniper could kill him. We went to this less busy area, it was basically a ghost town, to go to a coffee shop. We were attacked by a group of high schoolers. I managed to knock two out but then they beat me up by ganging up on me, causing me to pass out.

“Sugino tried to help but was knocked back, Kayano and another girl from our group got kidnaped. I woke up to the third girl in our group calling out for Nagisa and Sugino. I got this intense feeling with the thought of Nagisa being hurt. I didn’t know it at the time but I later realized it was fear and that I had strong feelings for him.”

“What happened with the kidnapping?” Modo asks.

Kayano responds, “Well, They were going to rape Kanzaki, the other girl, and take pictures. Before any of that could happen Koro-sensei came in and defeated them.”

The bell rings, signaling the end of the day, and the kids complain, ‘But we didn’t hear the end’, ‘You can’t be serious’, ‘What about the story’.

Nagisa laughs, “We can continue the story tomorrow if you guys want.” They all say yes and, some reluctantly, pack their things up and start to leave. Nagisa makes a quick comment before they leave, “If you don’t want to come because Takaoka might show up I won’t count it against you!”

The last few students left the room, leaving the adults alone, “So Nagisa, I think formal introductions are needed.” Nikki says looking around at the other seven people.

“Of course. Kayano Kaede/Yukimura Akari/Haruna Mase,” Nagisa begins.

Before he can get too far Nikki cuts him off, “Wait, what’s her name?”

Kayano giggles a little, “The first is an alias I had when we met, the second is my birth name, the third is my stage name. You can call me whichever one.”

Nikki nods and Nagisa continues, “Nakamura Rio, Hayami Rinka, and Sugino Tomohito. We were in the same class our third year of junior high. Akabane Karma, my boyfriend and we were in the same classes all of junior high. Juzo, he hasn’t told me his last name, we met about two years ago while I was on an assignment. Nikki Johnson, whom I met on an assignment a few weeks ago.”

Everyone exchanges hello’s and his old classmates leave. The last four stand there, Juzo and Nikki getting to know one another a little more. Karma starts feeling possessive and hugs Nagisa from behind. The shorter laughs and turns in his arms to hug him back.

“We aren’t going to have to listen to you two fucking tonight, right?” Nikki says making Nagisa blush and Karma smirk.

“Of c-course not.”

“No promises.”

“KARMA!”

The other three laugh at Nagisa blushing like a school girl. Karma wraps an arm around his shoulder once they calm down, “You know we were just joking, babe.”

Nagisa sighs, pushes Karmas arm off him, and starts gathering his stuff, “Do you guys want to go out to eat or eat at our house.”

 

They end up deciding to eat at the couple’s house. Juzo and Nikki are more than a little surprised by how impressive the house looks. _Nagisa is just a teacher, so what the hell does Karma do to let them have this house._ The house is big, too big for just the two of them.

They take their bags out of their cars and follow the couple to the front door. There are a few people moving around and they all stop and smile at the four of them, then continue as if nothing happened.

Juzo is the first to voice his thoughts, “What exactly do you do Karma? I mean this place is...”

Karma shrugs, “I’m a bureaucrat, and with three different incomes, it isn’t that hard. Especially if one is assassination, Nagisa is crazy good at getting people to give him money.”

Nikki and Juzo are both about to speak when a little girl with black hair comes running in, “Nagisa!” she stops just short of running into the man, “Can you help me with my homework? Daddy is making dinner and Mommy is helping him.”

He picks her up, “Of course I can,” he looks to Karma, “Hey, can you.” he nods his head towards the two off to the side.

“Yep,” Nagisa flashed him a smile before walking off with the girl in his arms. Karma turns to his guests, “Let’s go, I’ll show you to your rooms.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i'm going to be real with you. i had a plan on wednesday: finish the chapter, edit it, upload it. the only flaw was i fell asleep after school and didn't.  
> also, i was going to do all that yesterday, but my mom declared family game night. then i had to study for a test
> 
> so here it is *jazz hands*

Juzo and Nikki follow Karma to their rooms. The rooms are right next to each other. A woman walks out of one of the rooms explaining how she just finished cleaning them. Karma smiles and thanks her, leading them into one of the rooms.

It is a pretty average room, except it isn’t. A big bed, a medium couch, and a chair, a television,  a large window taking up most of a wall, and a connected bathroom.

“The layout is the exactly the same, so you can choose whichever room you want.” Karma starts explaining, “If you need anything our room is just a few doors down.” He starts walking out of the room before Nikki stops him.

“Wait can you explain a few things to us, or me at least,” she fiddles with a hair tie on her wrist, “I just have quite a few questions.”

Juzo walks forward nodding slightly, “Yes, it seems strange to me that with a house this big, your guest rooms are on the same side of it as your bedroom.”

Nikki speaks again, “And the little girl?”

Karma sighs and leans against the door frame, “Actually the two things are related. The little girl is Hina and her parents are our cooks, if you haven’t caught onto that yet. When we first hired the Mase’s, we found out they had a bad situation with where they were living. We offered to let them stay here, Nagisa more insisting than offering. They agreed after Nagisa wore them down, we let them take three rooms on the other side of the house. We also let some of the others stay in the other rooms, we are probably closer to them than I ever thought we would be.”

Nikki sits on the couch, “He seems really good with children, with his class and Hina for example, he seems like a natural with kids. Also not to mention, you seem to like them too, are you two going to adopt?”

Karma pushes off the wall and takes a seat next to her. He smiles, a small, sincere smile, “I’ve always wanted to adopt a kid, or a few. My parents weren’t very present throughout my life, always traveling to new places. I want to give any kids I can a loving home, with parents who will be there.”

They continue to talk about the people in the house and their jobs, so the two will be less confused. There is a small knock on the door before it gets pushed open. A smiling Hina skips in the room and to Karma.

“Nagisa told me to tell you dinner will be ready soon. He also said to hurry.” She starts pulling on Karma’s arm.

He laughs, getting tugged along, “You guys can settle in a little, I wanted to see Nagisa before dinner anyways.”

Juzo leaves the room, letting Nikki have the one they were talking in. He drops his stuff on his bed, deciding to walk around the house a little. A certain photo catches his eye and stops him. There’s a group of young kids and a… yellow thing.

He doesn’t hear Nikki walking with one of the maids until the maid starts talking, “Excuse my boldness but are you two teacher friends or work friends of Nagisa?” she says ‘work’ with a tone that she hopes they will understand what she means.

“Work friends,” They both say simultaneously.

She smiles, “Would you like to know about the picture?” she gestures to the photo Juzo was looking at. They both nod to her, “This was their third year of junior high, I’m sure you know about all of that." She starts pointing to people, "This is Nagisa, Karma, Koro-sensei, Nakamura, Sugino, Okuda, Hayami, Chiba. If you would like, I could show you around.”

She does just that, the two guests getting a little more amazed with each room. A personal gym, a library, two offices, a studio, a music room. In the last room, the maid says she has to get back to work and that they should go to the dining room.

Juzo starts walking out of the room before Nikki stops him, catching him by the elbow. He looks at her and she frowns slightly, “What is up with you and Nagisa? You are obviously flirting with him, and they have been together for like six and a half years. There is no way it’s going to happen.”

He tilts his head a little, “What are you talking about?”

She looks at him, getting irritated, “What do I mean? I mean, that as soon as you saw Nagisa you gave him a hug. You stand oddly close to him even though Karma looks at you like he’s about to remove your head from your neck.”

“I’m not flirting with him, it’s that-” he realizes her confusion, “He hasn’t told either of you about how we met.” She shakes her head. “If he hasn’t told anyone, he won’t give up the information willingly. I think I know how to get the information in the air, though.”

* * *

 

(this is with Nagisa and Hina while all that is going on)

Nagisa puts Hina down in the multi-purpose room, and she runs to sit on the couch. He smiles at her as she starts getting her homework open.

“First is math,” she says as he sits down next to her.

Nagisa leans so he can see what the problems are, “What are you learning?”

“Addition.”

After a few minutes, they move on to reading. They are in the middle of a paragraph when a maid comes in, “I was told to tell you that dinner will be done in about a half hour.”

Nagisa and Hina look up at her and Nagisa smiles, “Thank you, Kita,” she nods and walks back out of the room. He looks at Hina, “Hey do you think you can go tell Karma dinner is almost ready and that he should hurry?”

She hops up and nods, skipping out of the room. He laughs a little as she failed to notice the book that had fallen out of her lap in her haste to leave. He picks up the book and starts collecting her other books and putting them on a side table.

The doors open and Karma walks in, smiling. Hina skips away from the door, probably to her room. The redhead sits next to Nagisa and puts his arms around him. They end up laying on the couch, Nagisa laying on Karma’s chest.

Karma can feel Nagisa shaking, with his face in the taller’s chest, trying not to laugh out loud. He smirks and starts running his fingers through Nagisa’s hair, fake pout in his voice, “What’s so funny?”

Nagisa looks up at him smiling, “It’s just, sometimes we still kind of act like teenagers. It’s funny, I mean, we are both adults and have jobs.”

“I like to think of it as we aren’t over each other. Some couples are way too stiff and worn down. Us, on the other hand, are still full of energy.” Karma sees the happiness and love that lights up in Nagisa’s eyes. Nagisa can see the same emotions in the orange eyes looking back.

“I hope we always stay like this, full of energy and love.” Nagisa can now feel the love radiating from Karma.

Karma just laughs and hugs him tighter, “The only downside is how you can still make me an absolute mess.” That earns him a small giggle that didn’t help his, already skipping, heartbeat.

Nagisa ends up falling asleep on Karma’s chest. He rubs his hands up and down Nagisa’s back in a soothing intent. _It’s good he’s resting, he will need all his energy for the next few days_ , Karma thinks. It’s then he realizes, he doesn’t know when dinner will be ready.

Trying his best to not wake up the other, he reaches in his pocket for his phone, calling the home phone, hoping someone is near it to pick up. There is a voice cutting through his thoughts, “Akabane-Shiota residence how may I help you?” Their butler, Shiro, says.

“Shiro! It’s Karma, Nagisa fell asleep on me and I didn’t want to wake him. I wanted to know when dinner will be ready.”

Shiro sighs, “In ten minutes, sir.”

“Thank you, Shiro,”

“You're welcome, sir, goodbye.” Shiro hangs up and Karma puts his phone on the floor next to the couch.

 

Ten minutes later Nagisa is half asleep still sitting next to Karma, with Juzo and Nikki across from them. When he gets food in front of him he wakes right up, devouring it. Nikki looks slightly shocked at the small male, “Woah, Nagisa. I didn’t know someone could eat so fast.”

Nagisa looks up at the two across from him staring at him. He chews the food in his mouth and swallows it, “Sorry, I guess I was just hungry.”

Karma looks at him, “Well, we haven’t eaten since breakfast with everything going on today.”

“Oh, right.” he goes back to eating his food, a little slower this time, adding more to his plate after he finishes it.

Juzo puts his plan in motion, “So Nikki, how did you and Nagisa meet exactly?” The other three people look at him while he keeps his eyes on Nikki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time for some backstories!!  
> i changed it from telling the backstory to a flashback type thing.

Nikki’s mouth hangs slightly agape. She has to think for a few seconds before the question can fully register in her mind. _So this is his plan. Smart move Juzo._ Smiling, she goes along with him, “As we all know, we met when he helped me out on an assignment. I was supposed to get information from someone at a bar and, you know.

What no one thought about was the drunk idiots that would try and hit on me. Some guy was trying to feel me up and felt the gun I had on me. He started freaking out, but Nagisa came over. He looks good in a dress by the way.”

Nagisa yells at her with food in his mouth, “Nikki!”

Karma just smiles, “I know, right?”

“Karma!”

She laughs at Nagisa, who is blushing, “It’s true so don’t deny it,” she takes a sip of wine before continuing, “He had just finished his job and went out for a drink. When he came over to us he just smiled. He tried to make it seem like we were friends that got separated,”

* * *

A guy, clearly drunk off his ass, steps back, “Woah, do you have a gun? Why? Are you going to shoot up the place? Babe, please spare me.”

A girl in a short black dress with long blue hair comes up, all smiles, “Girl, I turn around for five seconds and you disappear! I swear I’m going to have to handcuff us together,” she laughs and leans in closer, still slightly loud, “We both know a bar isn’t the safest place for us girls.” She winks at the guy before pulling Nikki away from the bar.

Nikki lets herself get pulled along by the shorter girl. They weave their way through the dance floor and out of the club.

Finally outside, the girl lets go of her and starts walking away. Nikki takes a second before going after her, “Excuse me, I just want to say thank you.”

The girl stops, making Nikki run into her back, and turns around, “No problem, I don’t know how long you’ve been doing this, but just try to be a little more careful.”

Nikki looks back at her, “ _‘This’_?”

The girl smirks and raises an eyebrow, “We both know what i mean, but if you want I have a room at the hotel down the street. We can talk more freely there.” The girl walks away, not actually expecting her to follow. She was proven wrong when she hears heals clacking behind her.

 

They enter the room and the girl walks to a suitcase, pulling out an outfit. She makes her way to the bathroom, “You can sit on the bed, I just want to change.”

Nikki does just that, she puts her gun on the nightstand, trying to show that she trusts the other. The bathroom door opens back up and the girl walks out, now in pants and a too big t-shirt. She sees the gun on the nightstand and smiles.

She goes back to the suitcase and starts putting her other clothes back, “Oh, I guess there are a few things you should know. My name is Nagisa and I’m actually a guy.” He pulls the wig off his head and starts, carefully, packing it away.

She sits up a little, “I’m Nikki. You aren’t going to like, do anything to me right?”

To her surprise, he laughs, hard. After a while he takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, “Sorry. God that was funny, but no. I wouldn’t do that, also I’m a little too gay for that.” She sighs, relaxing a little. Nagisa sits on the bed next to her, “How long have you been doing this?”

She thinks for a second, “I’ve done a few with a partner, but this is only my second solo.”

He nods, “Not to be mean but it shows. If you are trying to seduce someone, then kill them there are a few different ways. The easiest, in my opinion, is to book a room at a nearby motel or hotel and take them there. You can leave the gun or knife there, so there’s less likelihood of getting caught. Especially if the target is a little feely.”

Nikki is amazed, “How long have you been doing this? You know a lot.”

He smiles and looks down. There is a hint of sadness, but also happiness in his expression, “I actually learned that in junior high.” He goes on to explain everything with Irina and how his assassination carer came to be.

The more tips and explanations he gives, the more she admires him. The topic soon turns more personal, “Do you have a day job? Assassination doesn’t exactly make bank. I’ve had to get a part-time job.”

“I’m a teacher and let me teach you how to get money and stuff from people. You can get a lot of different stuff from targets that can actually help in other jobs.”

* * *

“I wanted to talk more, but he got a call and went to the bathroom. I decided to take my leave and left him a card with my number, name, and codename.” She finishes and looks at Nagisa smiling.

Karma is the first to speak, “I’m glad to know more than ‘she almost got caught and I helped her out’.”

Nagisa rolls his eyes, “I didn’t think it mattered if you knew or not.”

Nagisa and Karma start an argument, causing Nikki and Juzo to laugh. They make eye contact and nod slightly, “So, Juzo,” Nikki speaks bringing the other two back to them, “how did _you_ and Nagisa meet?”

Nagisa tenses and Karma leans forward, putting his arms on the table, “Yes. How _did_ you too meet?”

Juzo puts his hands folded in front of him, “Well…”

* * *

Juzo knows he should not have taken this job. His brother just died, he is not in the right emotional state for this.

He is standing in a corner, watching the party from afar. There are plenty of wealthy and powerful men and women here. It would be surprising if he finds out there aren’t any other assassins here.

The door near him opens up and a short blue haired man walks in. Juzo notices his face first, it makes him a little more emotional. _If his hair was brown…_ he thinks. The man makes his way through the crowd to another young man.

He is just close enough to hear the conversation the two are having. The man with black hair laughs and hugs the shorter, “Nagisa, it’s good to see you again.”

The blue haired man- Nagisa hugs him back, “Hey Yuji, how have you been?”

The two start catching up and talking about their lives. Juzo watches and listens to their conversation. He hears the word ‘mansion’ thrown around a few times and scoffs. _Fucking trust fund pricks,_ he pushes off the wall and takes a glass of champagne. Downing it quickly he then goes to the bathroom.

What he doesn’t expect is Nagisa coming in after him. They both smile at each other, Juzo’s being obviously fake. This stranger’s smile reminds him the most of his brother. Suddenly overtaken with sad emotions, he tries to leave.

“Hey. Are you alright? You don’t look so good.” Nagisa puts a hand on his shoulder and Juzo tenses. He turns around and slaps the hand away. Unbeknownst to him, he has tears flowing down his cheeks.

The worry and concern on the shorters face is evident. Before he knows it, Juzo feels a finger on the pressure point on his neck. He calms down and slumps to the floor. He heard the door lock and a familiar, but new face is in front of him. He lowers his head, unable to look at him.

A few minutes pass in silence before either of them talk. He hears a sigh from in front of him, “Do you want to talk about it? A few of my students ask for my help and say I’m actually pretty good at it.”

Juzo shakes his head, “It’s just that you look a lot like someone I lost recently.” He pauses for a second, “My brother. The similarity is mainly in the face, like when you smiled. I saw him. He was always one to smile no matter what. Even after being diagnosed with cancer, he smiled and was strong for us. I should have been the one to be strong for everyone.”

The tears start to fall again and he puts his face in his hands. He feels a hand on his back, rubbing up and down, “I know I might make it worse, but if you want we can be friends. We can talk, I can be like a brother figure to you.”

* * *

 

“I was really happy, surprisingly. Not upset or more sad, but happy to have someone to have that relationship with again.” he looks around him at the other people.

Nikki is crying. Nagisa has a small smile on his face. Karma is unreadable. That is before he talks, “Wow, was I completely wrong. At least now I know you aren’t trying to steal my boyfriend form me.”

They all laugh. Nikki excuses herself to go to bed. Juzo stands up next, thanking them for dinner before leaving. The couple sighs and leans back in their chairs. Karma reaches over and takes Nagisa’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

They make eye contact, and Nagisa squeezes his hand, “Let’s go to bed too, I’m tired.” Karma nods and they stand up. Nagisa yelps when Karma picks him up, “Karma what are you doing?!”

Karma smirks, starting to walk to their bedroom, “Going to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their relationship is strictly friends/bros.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i call this one 'i had writer's block for the last week and i finally figured out what to write sunday at nine p.m. and now it's two a.m'
> 
> take this trash

At almost six in the morning, Nagisa does not think he will get woken up. Let alone by his two friends fighting, outside his bedroom door.

 

To be fair, they did not mean to wake up Nagisa or Karma. Juzo wakes up and hears footsteps outside of his room. He decides to go see who it is, revealing Nikki in a robe pacing the hallway.

“What the fuck are you doing?” She jumps a little when he speaks.

“Oh, hi Juzo. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just… saw a spider and I hate spiders.” He gives her a ‘really?’ face, “What? Arachnophobia is common, stop giving me that look.”

Juzo frowns, “You are an assassin and you are afraid of spiders?”

Nikki nods and looks off to the side, and murmurs, “Like I said it’s common, stop being so mean.”

“I’m not being mean!” Juzo almost yells.

“Yes, you are! You’re making fun of me and my fear of spiders!” She shouts back.

He is about to retort when they hear someone cough. They turn and see an angry Karma, “Listen, go back to bed. We don’t have to leave for another hour, so that means another half hour of sleep. Nagisa and I both want that half hour and Nagisa is way madder than me, so I would at least suggest going to the library and reading or something.”

Karma walks back into his room, falling back on the bed. Nagisa sighs and hugs Karma, “Thank you.” Karma chuckles and hugs the shorter back.

The door closes behind Karma and the two in the hall stare at each other before heading in different directions. Juzo goes back into his room and Nikki goes to the music room.

On her way to the music room, Nikki sees some people cleaning or just moving around the house. There are a lot of instruments in the room, she knows just about all of them from her days in her schools’ bands. They have a string, wind, and percussion instruments.

She spots a trumpet on the wall and smiles, walking over to it. _It’s been a few years and I already wasn’t too great to begin with,_ She thinks. There is a wall of different books ranging from beginners to advanced.

 _Let’s start with beginners again,_ surprisingly she found it easy to remember, _just like riding a bike._

About fifteen minutes later she stops playing, groaning, “Owww. I forgot it hurts if you haven’t played in a while.”

There’s a laugh from the door. Nikki turns around to see the maid from yesterday, _Aki,_ she remembers, “You don’t sound bad, it’s not as good as Kita or Nagisa, but not bad.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment since I haven’t played in roughly three years.”

They both laugh a little before Aki sits at the piano, “Do you who how to play any string instruments?”

Nikki shakes her head, “I can name them, but can’t play them.”

Aki hums and starts playing, “It’s too bad this sounds better with a viola.” Nikki sits next to her and watches as her fingers dance across the keys.

Nikki’s focus goes between Aki’s face and playing. The song finishes and Aki turns to Nikki. Neither of them had originally noticed how close the other is until now. They are staring at each other when Juzo, Karma, and Nagisa walk in.

They go unnoticed by the two girls for a second before Juzo talks, “Are we interrupting something?”

Both girls jump Nikki flying off the bench, standing next to the piano clutching the trumpet to her chest, “NO!”

Karma and Juzo both have smirks on their faces and Aki blushes and runs out of the room. Nagisa laughs a little, “That was so gay.”

 

Breakfast is full of making fun of Nikki. They all took turns, causing Nikki to have a permanent blush. They all went to their rooms, Nikki only after having the other three check for any spiders, to change and get ready for the day.

Nagisa is looking through a trunk and turns to Karma, “Should I bring a knife or a gun? Both could work too, or two knives.”

Karma pokes his head out of the bathroom, “How about two knives on you, but a gun in your bag.” Nagisa nods and does just that.

They all collectively agree to wear more athletic clothes. This leads to Karma and Juzo wearing gym shorts and t-shirts. It also leads to Nagisa and Nikki wearing leggings and crop top tank tops.

Karma sighs seeing his boyfriend, “Nagisa, you are a teacher. You can not wear this to school.”

Nagisa looks up from where he is working the knife straps onto his thighs, “Fucking watch me, I know you like me in this anyways.” He winks before adjusting the strap one final time.

He blushes slightly and grabs his keys, “We are taking my car, It’s easier to just take one.”

Once they all are in the car, they make their way to the school. In the classroom, there are the few usual early birds. They all do a slight double take when they see their teacher.

Hatsume walks over to the group of adults, “Uh, Nagisa-sensei. I don’t mean to be rude, but what are wearing?”

“It is easier for me to move around in this, if and when someone attacks.” she nods before heading off.

Karma leans in to whisper to Nagisa, “I told you so~”

Nagisa turns to look him in the eye, “I’m still right.”

Juzo and Nikki both look slightly disgusted, “We won’t actually hear you two fucking tonight right? I was just joking yesterday.” Nikki catches the couples attention.

Karma smirks, “I wasn’t.”

Nagisa is about to yell at them when there is a knock on the door. They turn to see Isogai standing in the doorway, “Hey guys. I hope you are okay with us rotating people.”

Isogai walks in with Okuda, Chiba, and Itona. Itona pulls a cart after him, full of different electronics. He pulls out earpieces and hands them to the other adults, “Here, so we can communicate with the people outside.” He then pulls out a screen and starts mounting it to the wall.

Nagisa freaks, “What are you doing!? You can’t just go mounting stuff to walls of a school!”

Suddenly on the screen, there is Ritsu, “Oh calm down Nagisa. I’m only temporary.”

Nagisa can already feel the headache coming from today. The bell rings, not helping him at all. He turns to see his entire class there, making him more than a little surprised.

A few of them laugh, “Why so surprised Nagisa-sensei? You can’t leave your love story on a cliff hanger and not expect us to come. Also, we’re just not going to as about the outfit.” Mado states.

Nagisa sits at the front of the class and takes a deep breath, “Today we have some different guests with us. Chiba, Okuda, Itona, Isogai, and AI: Ritsu.”

“I’m not so artificial anymore, Nagisa. Technically I am everything and anything that has to do with the internet. I could just go from screen to screen as I did in junior high, but I thought this would be easier.”

“Right, right sorry. Let’s just get back to the story. Anyone remember where we were?” Nagisa says shaking his head slightly.

A few students raise their hands and Nikki does as well. He points to one of his students, “You both realized your feelings on the Kyoto trip and your friends got kidnapped.”

Nagisa nodded, “Okay, after the Kyoto trip Ritsu came to our class, baseball, the first Takaoka incident, Itona transferred in for like a day then left. Then the Island trip and the second Takaoka incident. After that happened we went back to the hotel, where Karma and I shared a room.”

* * *

Nagisa and Karma sit on the bed in their room. Neither of them are talking, there are just the noises from outside. Nagisa wants to take a shower. Many, many showers, but can not seem to move.

Karma gets up and stands in front of Nagisa, he falls to his knees and puts his head on Nagisa’s lap, putting his arms around his waist, “I’m so sorry,” Nagisa can feel the tears on his leg, “I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t get to you, I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I am so sorry I failed you. I failed one of the few people I love in this world.”

Nagisa unconsciously pets Karma’s hair, “You didn’t fail me. You would be failing me if you leave me alone now. I need the people I love, and that love me, near me right now.”

Karma gets up and pulls Nagisa off the bed. He takes them both to the bathroom, sitting the beautiful blue boy on the toilet. He is about to turn the water on before saying, “Bath or Shower?”

“Shower.”

He nods before turning the shower on. Walking over to the boy on the toilet, he leans down and kisses his forehead, “I’ll leave you to it, then,” he is about to leave when he feels a hand in his.

“Keep your eyes closed and stay facing that direction.” Following his directions, Karma closes his eyes. The hand in his leaves and there is rustling. The curtain closes and Nagisa speaks again, “Can you stay in here? And give me the soap?”

Karma opens his eyes and looks at the sink in and sees the soap. He grabs it and walks to the curtain. Deciding to just close his eyes and knock on the wall next to the shower Karma waits for the soap to leave his hand, “Thank you, Karma.”

“I think you’ll be needing more soap so if it’s okay with you can I go get some?” Karma smiles at the small ‘yes’ he hears. He walks out of their room and sees a few of his classmates asleep on the floor in the hallway, “He’s taking a shower, I would suggest sleeping in your own rooms.”

A few of them wake up and hear him, they wake up the others and go to their rooms. None of them dare to comment on the redness around his eyes. As they leave Karma goes to the room next door. He knocks and Isogai answers, “Oh, hey Karma how’s Nagisa doing?”

Karma shrugs, “As good as anyone could in his situation, I came to see if I could have your soaps. Nagisa is taking a shower and I think he will need more than the soap in our room.”

Isogai nods and walks back into his room. Laying on their bed is, a totally out of it, Maehara, “Hey Karma. How are you, this food poisoning is stupid, actual poison sounded cooler.”

Isogai walks back in the room with a small bag, “I snatched some from the maids cart earlier,” he winks and takes the small towel off Maehara’s forehead, “Tell Nagisa we are all here when he’s ready.”

Karma smiles, “I got that when a fourth of the class was asleep outside our room.” He walks back to their room and into the bathroom. The first thing he notices is the crying coming from the shower.

He sits on the floor against the tub. Nagisa can see the curtain moving slightly, “Karma?”

“The one and only, back with soap Isogai stole from the maid cart.” he hears a small laugh from the boy in the shower. A hand appears on his shoulder and water soaks his shirt, he takes the hand in his. Turning slightly, he kisses the fingers before turning it palm up and kisses the palm, placing the soap bag on his hand next.

They stay mostly silent as Nagisa finishes showering, talking occasionally. Karma is deep in thought when Nagisa brings him out of it, “Can you get me an outfit?”

Karma stands up, “I’ll be right back.” He walks into the room and starts going through Nagisa’s clothes. He pulls out some underwear and a shirt and a pair of shorts before an idea comes to him. Putting back the shirt and shorts he goes to his own bag, pulling out an extra pair of sweatpants and a shirt. He places the clothes on the toilet, “I’ll be on the bed, your clothes are on the toilet.”

Nagisa walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later, “Uh Karma? I think you gave me the wrong clothes.” Karma shakes his head and motions Nagisa towards him. He pulls him into a hug. They hug for a few minutes, “Karma, I’m tired.”

Karma nods and lets go of Nagisa. He lets Nagisa get into bed, making sure he is comfortable. Once he thinks Nagisa is okay he starts making a bed on the floor.

“What are you doing? Get in bed.” Nagisa sounds done with Karma’s bs, and to not anger the natural born assassin, he does as he’s told. Karma climbs into the bed, staying on his side. Nagisa lets out an irritated sigh, “Karma, we both confessed to each other. Remember that? About an hour ago, you crying in my lap. Now get over here and cuddle with me.”

* * *

“In conclusion, I was forced to cuddle with your teacher,” Karma says to the class in front of him.

Nagisa scoffs, “I’m usually the one to get forced to cuddle with you, and I don’t remember hearing any complaining.”

Karma shakes his head holding up two fingers, “It was either cuddle with you or fear you killing me in my sleep, Mr. natural born assassin.”

The class and their friends watch as the two continue to bicker. Chiba laughs, “I can see some things don’t change, the same happy couple as before. Let’s just hope they don’t start making out after their fight like they used to.”

Isogai laughs too, “Speaking of happy couples how are you and your wife?”

Chiba looks down then back up, “We’re good, you know.”

He gets a smile in return to his answer, “Hey, just because some of us can’t get married because it isn’t legal yet, doesn’t mean you can’t express your happiness with Rinka.”

Chiba smiles, “We are thinking about starting a family soon.”

Okuda shrieks and everyone turns to her as she looks and Chiba, “You mean little Ryu’s and Rinka’s? They’ll be so cute.”

Before anyone can say anything about the outburst Itona speaks, “Did Koro-sensei’s matchmaking actually work for you two? He failed with everyone else, I mean most of the class found love on their own. Like Karma and Nagisa, Maehara and Isogai, or Terasaka and I.”

Isogai frowns, “I can’t believe you outed us like that.” He can barely hold it together before laughing, “Just kidding, I love Hiroto.”

Nagisa shakes his head, “That’s the second gayest thing that’s happened today and it’s only eleven in the morning.”

Okuda tilts her head slightly, “What was the first?”

Karma, Nagisa, and Juzo smirk. Nagisa turns to Nikki, who is already turning red, “Walking into our music room this morning seeing Nikki making heart eyes at Aki.”

Nikki shoots the hair tie on her wrist at Nagisa, “I was not making heart eyes!”

“Wait, music room? Aki?” Azume asks.

Karma looks at her, “One of our maids, and a room that holds music and musical instruments.”

The projector in the room turns on and everyone turns to it, “I may be able to shed some light on everything.” Ritsu is standing on an open browser and takes them to google maps, “This is their house, pretty big right? Therefore explains the maid and music room.”

The class looks in amazement at the mansion, _Our teacher is rich?_

Isogai coughs, choking a little on his spit, “After all this is over, you are inviting us all over. It’s non-negotiable, so get ready.”

Ikoma begins speaking to her teacher, “Not that this isn’t entertaining, or even relevant,” she mumbles the last part, “but can you tell us another story?” The rest of the class nods in agreement.

“Well, what do you want to hear about?” Nagisa asks.

“How about what happened after you confessed, like the next day. Also, when you told the class.”

“Alright, I can do that. So, we woke up the next morning to Koro-sensei taking pictures of us spooning.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* am i writing chapters with more than a thousand words now?

There is a high pitched ring in the adults' ear. They turn to Itona, who looks up from a laptop, “Sorry, I finally got the earpieces on and there was more feedback than I was expecting.”

Nagisa sighs, knowing that his headache coming has upgraded to a migraine, “Okay, whatever. So, we woke up to Koro-sensei taking pictures of us.”

Isogai realizes something, “That explains the thudding and yelling coming from your room that morning. I mean the class had rumors, but that makes sense.”

There is a voice in their ears, “My personal favorite was Karma was helping Nagisa forget about the night before.” There is teasing in Nakamura’s voice.

“Nakamura!” Nagisa yells, “I swear I will come outside and find you.” multiple laughs resonate from both the earpieces and the people in the room. The students are just confused, “Anyway,” Nagisa continues, “we woke up.”

* * *

 

Technically speaking Karma wakes up first. He doesn’t hear the clicking of the camera yet. He snuggles closer to the body in his arms, putting his nose in the blue hair and taking a deep breath. 

That’s when he hears it, Koro-sensei, “Oh they are so cute! OTP!” Click. Whoosh. Click, click. “Awww!! The perfect addition to my novel!!”

That’s what wakes up Nagisa. He groans as he hears their teacher first thing in the morning. Nagisa reaches towards the nightstand, for the knife he left there the previous day. Once he gets a grip on it he finally opens his eyes. Looking around the room for their teacher, he throws it.

Naturally, their teacher dodges, laughing, “You have to try harder than that, Nagisa.”

Nagisa sits up, Karma weakly protesting. He grabs a few things from near him, starting to throw them. He finds a gun and starts shooting, yelling, “Get out of our room!”

Koro-sensei shrieks and flies out the window. 

Nagisa falls back on the bed, feeling arms tighten around his waist. Karma turns Nagisa to face him, smiling, “Good morning, baby blue.”

Nagisa shakes his head at the nickname. He cuddles closer to his b-, “Are we dating?”

The question catches Karma off guard, “Are we not? Normally friends don’t confess and then cuddle. If you are doing that with anyone I’m not promising there will be no blood spilled.”

“I just wanted to make sure we were both on the same page before I started thinking of you as my boyfriend.” Nagisa looks at Karma and smiles.

Karma has a sad smile of his own, “You’re okay, right? A lot happened last night.”

Nagisa nods, “I just want to forget about it. It’s a weird feeling, I want to talk about it, but also not. Like, the thought of speaking about it already gives me so much anxiety.”

He starts to tear up and Karma hugs him to his chest, “We are all here for you. Last night there was a bunch of people sleeping outside in the hall.” There is a knock on the door and they both groan, “NOOO!” Karma shouts.

On the other side of the door, there is a scoff. Bitch-sensei takes out the extra keycard for their room. She unlocks and walks into the room, “Last I checked, you have to l- oh!” She exclaims as she opens the door to see them cuddling on the bed, “On a personal note, I’m happy you two are finally together. I did come here for a reason though, we are all eating breakfast together. You are expected to be there.” She walks out of the room, leaving them to get ready.

Nagisa tries to get out of Karma’s arms, but the redhead hugs tighter, “Karma, I need to pee! Let go!”

Grumbling, Karma lets him go. As the other uses the bathroom Karma gets out his phone. He texts Nakamura.

**Karma:** hey, can you tell everyone to not talk or ask about last night   
**Karma:** he wants to forget about it

**Nakamura:** no problem   
**Nakamura:** you really love him

**Karma:** I do

Nagisa comes back out of the bathroom and goes to the bed. Trying to pull the other boy out of bed, he loses his grip and falls to the ground with a yelp and thud. Karma sits up and peers over the side of the bed, smirking, “You alright down there?”

Nagisa glares at his boyfriend, “Ha, ha. Very funny. Get dressed, we need to eat breakfast.” He stands up and goes to his bag. 

Suddenly, there are arms around him, “Are we going to tell them about us today or another day?”

Nagisa looks over his shoulder, “At this rate, Koro-sensei has already printed and posted the pictures of us.”

Karma nods and leaves Nagisa to get ready. He gets his own clothes and goes to the bathroom to change. As he’s pulling the shirt over his head there is a knock on the door.

“You ready yet?” comes from the other side of the door.

Karma opens the door, “I’m ready, calm down. There’s still plenty of time.”

A whine comes from the blue-haired boy, “But, Karma. Breakfast!” He starts tugging on Karma’s arm towards the door.

Nagisa has to pull Karma the entire way down to join the class. They were right about the pictures. Koro-sensei is sitting at a table with Sugino and Kayano, with Nakamura looking over his shoulder.

Nakamura points at one of the pictures and makes a comment. Her and Koro-sensei laugh, Sugino and Kayano are trying to hold back their laughter. Karma is looking over the other shoulder now, “What’s so funny?”

Koro-sensei squeaks and collects the pictures, zooming off. Nakamura laughs and sits in the now empty seat, “You smelling Nagisa’s hair.”

Karma and Nagisa both blush. Kayano and Sugino pat Nagisa’s back as Karma yells at Nakamura, “I did nothing of the sort.”

“That’s not what Koro-sensei or the pictures say.” Nakamura shoots back.

He grumbles and angrily walks away, “I’m getting food.”

Nagisa wants food too but doesn’t want to go after the angry boy. He stays seated and the attention at the table is on him. Sugino clears his throat, “So you two are dating right?”

Kayano snorts, “I mean if not you two should talk about what’s acceptable between friends.”

He blushes again, with a small smile accompanying it, “Yeah, we are. Dating, that is.”

Kayano and Sugino smile at each other with a ‘finally’ look on their faces. Nakamura gets a serious look on her face, “He is probably my closest friend, and if you break his heart I will come after you.”

The other three at the table look at her. Nagisa gulps, “I don’t plan on it.”

* * *

Nagisa is interrupted by a voice in his ear again, “I don’t even know why you were scared of me. It was an empty threat. Like I could even get close to you without already losing.”

“I think your face caught us off guard. It was actually a little scary.” Kayano’s voice rings in next.

“Also, I did have a lot of emotions going through my head at the time.” Nagisa puts his head in his hand. 

* * *

Karma comes back to the table as Nagisa is getting up to get food. He puts two plates on the table, one in front of Nagisa, “Don’t bother, I got you some.”

The light in Nagisa’s eyes as he looks at Karma is bright, “Thank you, Karma.” He leans in a little and whispers, “I love you.” As he pulls back he can see the blush starting to coat his boyfriend.

Karma turns his head away from Nagisa, hiding. He mumbles under his breath, “Yeah, love you too.”

Nagisa beams and starts eating his food. The other people watch, slightly disgusted at them. 

Terasaka walks up to the table after seeing the exchange. He leans in to talk to the three of them, “Will they always be like this?”

Kayano cringes, “I sure hope not. It’s a little… reversed from how I expected.”

Somewhere in a tree a few yards away, Koro-sensei is taking more photos of the couple. He looks over the rest of the class and sees some other couples, and potential couples.  _ Perfect _ , he thinks and starts planning. 

* * *

A girl falls through the ceiling and glares at Nagisa. Nagisa’s eyes widen and Karma smiles, “Always one for the dramatics.”

Nikki and Juzo both pull out guns. The girl ignores them, “I heard about your problem through the grapevine. The grapevine. That’s just rude, Nagisa.”

She’s a little taller than Nagisa and has darker blue hair up in a bun. Nagisa shakes his head, “Did you just break my ceiling?”

She looks above her then back at Nagisa, “No. I’m studying to be an assassin and you don’t ask for help?”

“Exactly, studying. Not one yet, that’s why I called in two actual assassins.” He points next to him to Nikki and Juzo as they put away their guns, assuming it's safe.

She huffs, “I’m family, I should have at least heard it from you and not Sora. She isn't even family. The look on that bitch’s face when she found out I didn’t know.”

Karma puts in his two cents, “Emiko, just stay. You’re already here.”

Nagisa stands up and takes off his knife straps, “I need a minute. Do whatever until I’m back.” He walks out of the room and walks to the nurse's office. 

He waves at a few other teachers as he passes, even with their weird look at his outfit. He knocks on the nurse’s office door, “Come in.”

Sitting on a chair is one of the school's nurses. She looks up and sees Nagisa. He smiles back and sits on the little bad thing, “Can I have something to help with a headache?”

She laughs and opens a drawer, “It’s only five ‘til lunch and you have a headache? With your class, I’m not that surprised though.” She twists the cap off the bottle and hands him two little pills.

He takes them and downs them with a cup of water, “I also have friends, and now some family in town.” 

“Only a few more hours of school, then you can go home and sleep.”

The bell rings and he groans. He stands up and waves, thanking her, before leaving. He bumps into many kids walking back to the classroom. He stays out in the hall listening to them for a second before going in.

He hears Karma talking to the kids, “Honestly, it was a poor excuse for a setup. It’s not how I wanted one of our last days of vacation. I suggested Nagisa tell his mom that the boat broke or something so she would think we were still on the island. It somehow worked and we got to spend the entire next day at my house. Shiro got mad at me, but let him stay anyway.”

Nagisa took that moment to enter, “He always gets mad at you, even now.” 

Emiko laughs and nods, “He does, I remember the last time I was over he scolded you for breaking your phone.”

Karma scoffs, “I’m an adult and paid for it myself, I don’t know why he was so mad at me.”

“Also, it’s lunch. Why is everyone still here?” Nagisa looks at both his class and boyfriend.

Saito raises his hand, “I’m not a bad cook and made enough for the people who don’t bring their lunch regularly, so I thought we could just stay and continue to listen?”

Nagisa thinks for a second about it, “How about the first twenty minutes you all eat and the last ten minutes, we can continue.” He gets a few nods and everyone starts moving around.

Karma hugs him, whispering, “How’s your headache?” Nagisa hums and hugs Karma back instead of answering. 

Nikki and Juzo make gagging faces at each other. Emiko walks up the two assassins, “I can trust you to look after him right?” they look at the girl in front of them. She keeps her back straight and voice full of confidence, “We only found out about each other a few years ago, I don’t want to lose him.”

They look at each other then back at her and smile, “Of course we will. He promised to teach me and I’m holding him to that.”

“He’s just like family to me so I’ve got his back.”

Emiko smiles, satisfied with their answers, “Good.” She gasps and runs behind them, “You’re Okuda, right? The one that’s super good with chemicals?”

Okuda’s eyes widen and nods, “Um, yes?”

There is a sparkle in the younger’s eyes, “Can you show me sometime?” Okuda nods again and Emiko starts jumping around, “Yay! Thank you!”

Terasaka and Maehara walk into the room with two big bags. Terasaka rolls his eyes at the couple, “We brought you food if you’re not too busy doing whatever the fuck that is.”

Nagisa smiles, “Thank you. And it’s called hugging, I know you’ve done it before.”

Karma laughs, “I love you a little more each day.”

They look in each other's eyes and kiss a small, quick kiss. Maehara groans, “Gross, guys your class is eating.”

A few of them chuckle, “Actually we don’t mind. It gives us hope for our love lives. The nonexistent ones.” At the comment, Nagisa sticks his tongue out at Maehara.

They set up the food for the nine who haven’t eaten yet. Nagisa digs right in, Karma watching, amused. Maehara and Terasaka stay and eat with their boyfriends as well. Chiba excuses himself and says one of them could take his spot because he has to leave. 

“DIBS!” Maehara yells at Terasaka, “I’m staying, have fun in the sun.”

Terasaka rolls his eyes, “It might be a class reunion, but we aren’t still in junior high.”

Multiple people scoff. Nikki and Juzo because, Nagisa. Karma and Nagisa because everyone is acting like children. Nagisa sighs, knowing he’ll regret this, “You can both stay if you want.”

“Nagisa-sensei there’s ten minutes left of lunch,” Ikoma says as the class gets ready to listen to their teacher and his friends again.

Mado takes a second, “I actually have a question, so those two are dating.” he points to Isogai and Maehara. A nod, “And those two are dating.” Itona and Terasaka. Another nod, “We already know about you and Akabane-san. The one guy that just left and the orange haired girl from yesterday are married.” One last nod, “Okay. Just making sure I’m right.”

“The two new guys are Maehara and Terasaka. The girl is my cousin.” Nagisa points to the three of them.

Terasaka makes a face, “Since when do you have a cousin?”

“It’s a long story,” he looks at his class and friends, seeing expectant faces, “that I’m about to explain, aren’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a mess and moving is a bitch


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, well, well hi how are you?

Emiko takes over before Nagisa, or anyone else could, “It all started when I found a photo album, hidden away. I honestly didn’t even know my dad had a sister.”

Nagisa internally thanks every immortal being for her at this moment.

* * *

Emiko is going through boxes in the attic, trying to find an old blanket that would be perfect to finish her room off. The attic is a lot dustier and messier that she remembers. It has been a few years since she’s been up here to be fair. She looks for about five minutes before finding a box labeled ‘blankets’.  _ Finally, _ she thinks.

She places it on the floor and opens it up. Instead of carefully looking through it, she starts pulling out blankets. She sees the blanket she’s looking for and pulls it out. There's a thud and she looks down to see a black photo album. She sets it and the blanket aside and packs the other blankets in the box, putting it away. 

Walking back to her room she starts to look at the album. She knows it’s of her family by the bolded ‘ **SHIOTA** ’ on the cover. Back in the safety of her room, she starts looking through the pictures. 

There are many pictures of what seems to be her father and maybe a sister of his.  _ But that’s impossible unless she’s dead, they wouldn’t hide her existence from me. _ The more she looks the older the girl and her father gets. The two middle pages are her parents' wedding, she smiles at how beautiful her mother is.

On one of the final pages, there is a picture of her mother, father, and another couple. The other couple is a man with blackish-blue hair and the woman, presumably her aunt, with dark blue hair, like her own and her father’s. They are in a hospital, and the woman is in a bed holding a little baby with noticeably light blue hair.

She starts to feel even madder.  _ Not only did they hide an aunt from me they hid my cousin? _ There’s a photo of just the baby and she takes it out of the protective casing. On the back, there is some writing. ‘Here’s a close up of our new baby boy for you. We finally decided on Nagisa for a name. Love, your sister, and brother-in-law’.

Putting the baby picture and one of the four adults away for safe keeping, she takes the photo album and storms downstairs. She’s seething when she finds them in the living room, watching tv. Her mother notices her first, “Are you okay, Pumpkin? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t ‘Pumpkin’ me, what is this?” Emiko throws the album on the couch, “I found it hidden in a box of blankets.”

Her father sees it and sighs, “I knew this day would come sooner or later, sit down.” She does as he says, waiting for an answer, “As you’ve probably gathered, I have a sister and a nephew. You have an aunt and a cousin. There is a reason we left them out of our lives, she was always fixated on goals. The only problem is she never achieved any of them.

“When she found out she was pregnant, she was ecstatic to have a little girl who could do the things she never could. When Nagisa was born she pretended to be happy, but we knew she was upset he wasn’t a girl. After that she became abusive and her husband left, we cut all contact with them. He’s a little older than you, I’m sure he’s distanced himself from her since he turned eighteen if you want to reach out to him. We don’t want any contact with him or his mother unless you are one thousand percent sure it’s safe for everyone involved.” 

She looks at her father and she nods, “I promise you won't have any contact until I’m sure.” She runs up to her room and opens her laptop, thanking every god that it’s Friday. Opening a new browser, she starts to search for Nagisa. 

 

After what feels like hours of searching and dead ends, she finds an address. She jumps off her bed and writes down the address, not even caring if it’s the wrong house, and grabs the two pictures. She puts on shoes and a coat, rushing downstairs. She grabs the car keys, leaves her parents a note, and looks at the clock while heading out.  _ Only 8:50. _ She puts the address into the navigation system and starts the route.

Half an hour later, she stops in front of a house. If you could even call it that. She stops the engine and pulls the keys out of the ignition. For a few minutes, she sits there rethinking everything. A wave of confidence washes over her and she gets out of the car.

Walking up to the door she knocks. I man with fiery red hair answers, talking to someone behind him, “Shiro, this is my house I can answer the damn door.” He turns forward and smiles, “Hi, can I help you?”

Emiko smiles back at him, “Hello, I was wondering if a Nagisa lives here?”

Suddenly there is a frown on his face, “What’s your business with Nagisa?”

She tenses at his sudden change in moods, “I- I’m Emiko Shiota and I found out we were cousins and wanted to meet him.”

“One moment,” he says before closing the door. A few minutes pass and the door opens. This time standing there is a man slightly shorter than her with light blue hair.

He looks her up and down, “My mother didn’t have any siblings.” She goes to reach for the pictures in her pocket when she’s suddenly on the ground, “Who sent you?”

After the initial shock, she speaks, “Just look in my pocket and you’ll see what I mean.” He does as she says and looks at the pictures for a few seconds. She feels the weight of him pinning her down lift. The weight is replaced with a foot as she moves to get up.

“Don’t move. Karma come out here!” The man with red hair pops his head into the doorframe, “Do these look faked?” Nagisa hands Karma the photos.

“Now what have we talked about flipping people that we don’t know whether they’re evil or not.” Nagisa rolls his eyes at Karmas comment as the taller looks over the photos, “These do look like your parents and this is your father's handwriting. The one man does look like your mother. And she,” he points to Emiko, “does kind of look like your mother when she was younger.”

Nagisa sighs and puts his foot back on the ground holding out a hand to Emiko, “Sorry for flipping you. I never knew my mother had a sibling.”

She takes his hand and stands up, “No problem, My dad explained everything to me a few hours ago. I think it would be cool if we got to know each other and I could explain everything my father said.”

“I’m concerned on why you aren’t phased by getting flipped and pinned,” Nagisa and Karma look at her.

She laughs and waves them off, “I take martial arts and I’m bad at it, so,” she shrugs, “I’m used to it.”

Nagisa shakes his head and the three of them walk into the house and talk for most of the night.

* * *

 “And now once a year the seven of us have a family game night thing.” Emiko beams at the end of her story. 

Nagisa can feel his heart beating in his head as his students ask Emiko questions. Karma sees his boyfriend in pain, trying to hide it, and wraps an arm around his shoulder. He pulls the shorter closer, whispering, “Are you okay?”

Nagisa whispers back, “Just a headache.” The end of the day bell rings and Nagisa groans at how his heart pounds louder in his ears, putting his face in Karma’s shoulder, "Maybe a migraine."

Karma takes the earpiece out of Nagisa’s ear and looks at the class. He puts a finger to his lips, silently telling them to keep quiet while leaving. Their old friends wave and leave after the students, Isogai turns off the lights as they go.

Karma tosses the keys to Juzo and the two assassins look at each other before grinning and running out the door, Emiko right behind them. Nagisa hums and hugs Karma, “Is everyone gone?”

Karma nods and Nagisa snuggles deeper into his boyfriend's shoulder. Karma hugs the shorter tighter, “On a scale from one to ten.”

“Ten and a half.”

Karma stands up and Nagisa grabs for him, whining. He goes to the desk with their stuff and pulls out a jacket and walks back to the other. Nagisa gives him a confused look as Karma starts to drape it on his head, “So you don’t get even worse. It’ll block out the sun, I can’t do anything about the sound though.”

Nagisa smiles beneath the jacket, “As soon as it’s legal I’m proposing to you.”

“Not if I propose to you first, considering I’ll probably hear about it first.” Karma lifts the jacket and kisses him, leading him out of the classroom and school.

In the parking lot, Emiko and Nikki are in the front of the car, while Juzo pouts in the back. He sees Karma and Nagisa coming and tells the girls. Emiko jumps in the back with him and Nikki gets out and holds the door open for Karma to take over driving before she gets in the back as well.

“Are you coming over Emiko?” Karma asks quietly, looking through the rearview mirror.

“If that’s okay with you guys.”

Karma nods, “Nagisa and I aren’t going to be around, he needs to rest. You can bug those two, though.”

Nikki and Emiko gasp and look at each other, “Girls night?”

“Girls night. And Juzo.”

“Oh no.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STORY TIME!!  
> so school was stupid towards the end and i was too stressed to write and I have had writer's block for like three weeks so it's a short chapter, sorry TwT

Karma makes it so their bedroom is as dark as they can get it. He also told the three trouble makers to go somewhere other than near their room. There is no way he can let Nagisa or himself sleep if there were loud voices and steps outside.

\-------------

As Nagisa and Karma head up to their room, the two girls dragged Juzo with them. He struggles as much as he can, a little breathlessly he argues with them, “First, how are you two so strong? Second, where the hell are you taking me?”

Emiko scoffs, “Why are you so surprised? We are both assassins too, also it’s a secret.”

Nikki nods, “Well, assassin and assassin in training, and if it’s any consolation I don’t know either.”

Emiko rolls her eyes at Niki’s comment. He gives in to make them work for it, going limp so the girls have to literally drag him to their destination. They drop him; literally, actually drop him, in the kitchen.

Unfazed by his yelp and the crash he makes, Emiko smiles at the Mase’s, “Hey guys, when are you going to start dinner?” she feels arms around her thighs and looks down to see a grinning Hina.

“Not for a while since Nagisa and Karma are napping,” Yukio says.

His wife, Miya, helps Juzo off the ground, “What are you three up to, do you need something?”

Nikkik shrugs and Emiko lowers down to Hina’s height, “I was wondering if these two lovely ladies would like to attend our spa day.”

Hina lights up more than her usual brightness, if that is even possible, and looks to her parents with big pleading eyes. “Take ‘em they were starting to get in my way,” Yukio jokes.

Miya rolls her eyes, “Yes, that's what was happening. We would love to join you none the less.”

The ladies leave and Juzo stands there, hoping he got his pass. That is, before Hina pops her head into the kitchen with big, puppy dog eyes, “I thought you were joining us too.”

Juzo curses Nikki and Emiko for putting Hina up to that. He still lets the little girl lead him out of the kitchen.

 

They end up roping Shiro into telling Aki and Kita to go to the spa room, Shiro refusing their invite. Also for some reason, tHEY HAVE A SPA ROOM!!

Juzo laughs as Nikki chokes and blushes when Aki asks her to join her in a mud bath. Nikki, of course, says yes despite her flustered state.

Hina has a sad look on her face as she looks from Aki and Nikki leaving to Juzo and Miya, “I have a question.”

Juzo and Miya look down on her and her mother has a sweet voice towards the child, “Of course, sweetheart, what is it?”

Hina looks at her lap while she talks, “Well, these two kids in my class said their parents said it was wrong for two people, not a man and woman, to be together.”

Miya’s eyes widen and she looks at Juzo, who has the same expression. Juzo is the one to answer her question, getting up and crouching in front of her, “That's just their opinion, what you think matters most in your life. They will grow up hating a large portion of the world if their minds don’t change. You will grow up loving everyone, kind and caring to who you meet or don’t meet.”

Hina smiles again, “That’s good because if I did, I would have to stop loving Karma and Nagisa and Aki and Nikki,” She counts them off on her fingers one at a time. “And I don’t want that.”

Juzo smiles up at Miya and then back to Hina, “That's good, so you’ll keep loving me too?”

Hina gasps, “You love a boy?”

Juzo laughs, “I love someone who doesn’t have a gender _and_ a boy, but yes I love them both.”

“You’re cheating on them!?” Hina gapes.

Miya snickers next to Hina and Juzo just continues to smile, “No, we are all in a relationship with each other and we all love each other.”

Hina nods with a thoughtful face, “Okay, I think I know now. You love them both and they love you and each other?” Juzo nods and pats her head that she got it right.

His phone rings, “Speak of the devil.” Juzo stands up and leaves the room.

 

The rest of the day goes like that, just talking and taking turns doing different things in the spa.

Near six Nagisa and Karma sleepily sit with the three trouble makers and Hina in the living room. Hina and Juzo are passed out with the two other girls watching a movie. Nagisa snuggles into Karma as they sit on one of the chairs.

When the movie is near its end, Miya comes in and tells them dinner is almost over. She takes Hina as she leaves, and Emiko and Nikki lug Juzo up to his room. Nagisa sighs in Karma’s arms, snuggling deeper into Karma. Dinner goes wonderfully and everyone is tired/still tired and goes to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where i'm going with this
> 
> add me on twitter- @carra_is_crying  
> or tumblr- @thebicarra


End file.
